Forgotten But Still Remembered
by Blackshiki
Summary: Lucy was kicked out, she found someone that cherished her, she got stronger and then she came back for revenge.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Fairy Tail Or Any Of Its Characters!**_

"Said."__**'thoughts'**

"Get away from this guild Lucy! You are way too weak to be a part of Fairy Tail!"

"B-but Natsu I thought that you didn't care for strength. That everyone was Nakama remember?"

"The only Nakama that I know are those who are strong and Lucy you are the weakest mage I have ever known so you do not count."

Lucy had had enough of Natsu's continuous harassment that had been going on for weeks now. So she ran up the flight of stairs that led to Masters office. Or tried to anyway, when she was half way up Natsu caught onto her and pulled her back down again.

"Oh no you don't you cannot run away from me Lucy and there is nothing you can do about it."

"B-but Natsu I want to leave the Guild like you have wanted me to all this time!"

"Here we will let Mirajane do it for you since she has the power as well."

They walked over to Mirajane who smiled and happily did what Natsu said. When she was done she watched as Natsu took her to the door of the guild with the members just ignoring what was happening to her and he threw her out.

"Ow."

Lucy got off the floor and walked happily back to her apartment. Although she just left the guild of her dreams she was happy because she was finally free. And the first thing she would do was go and train.

She woke up the next morning feeling much better than yesterday so she got up and took a nice long hot bath. When she was done she got out and then did the rest of her daily need and then started to pack. Lucy left her apartment with her celestial keys in it and set off to start her life as a mage again. She walked for days and then days turned into weeks and finally the weeks turned into two months of non-stop walking. When Lucy finally got to her random destination she set down her pack and looked around her. There was nothing but a forest all around her.

'**Where am I?'**

'**You are in my forest girl.'**

Lucy jumped at the sound of another voice in her head.

'**Who are you?'**

'**I am Acnologia.'**

Lucy was scared the last time she had seen Acnologia was when he was trying to kill her and her friends.

'**Where are you? Come out so I can see you Acnologia.'**

'**Not until you be polite and tell me your name.'**

'**Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia.'**

'**The Fairy celestial girl?'**

Lucy was quite surprised that the great dragon king knew her.

'**How do you know me?'**

'**Tenojima Island. The Land Of The Fairies.' **

_**Read it? Love it? Review it?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters!**_

'**Lucy Heartfilia you must come with me.'**

Lucy looked around still trying to find where the great dragon king was. It then sunk what he said so she tried speaking.

"Why?"

'**So I can train you.'**

"Dragon slayer magic?"

'**Yes.'**

"You are going to have to come out so I can see you Acnologia."

A bright light went everywhere in the forest and when it disappeared a huge black dragon was there.

'**Hop on Master Lucy.'**

"Master Lucy?"

'**You will see soon.'**

Lucy nodded and jumped onto Acnologia's back and laughed as he lifted high into the sky. He went through a black portal and they both appeared in a forest where everything was black.

"Where are we?"

'**This is where my Master lives and he is waiting for you.'**

"Who is your Master?"

'**You ask a lot of questions don't you?'**

"Do I? Oh I see what you mean."

Acnologia smiled and then looked up into the sky and just seemed to stare at it.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling me."

Lucy swung around and saw a man standing there. A man that she has seen before.

"Zeref. What are you doing here?"

"I have come to train you and take you in as my Master. I will serve and protect you with my life."

"Why me?"

"I served your Grandmother and then your mother. Now I have to serve you."

"What did you mean when you said that you will train me?"

"Acnologia has his magic and then has the power to call upon all of the other dragons to do his bidding so when I said that I will train you I meant that you will turn into the elemental dragon slayer. But first you will come with me to the land of the demons and train there for a few years."

"D-Demons!"

"Yes demons."

Lucy thought about it for a second and then smiled.

"ALRIGHT!"

Zeref smiled and opened the portal leading to the land of the demons.

_**Read it? Love it? Review it?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail or any of its characters!**_

"Master Lucy this is Leif the demon prince. He will be the one training you for this year. I will be back at the ned of the year to come and get you again. Leif find Master Lucy a suitable servant."

Leif looked at Zeref and then at Lucy and then back at Zeref.

"Master Lucy? Wait you don't mean Layla's daughter?"

"That is right."

Leif nodded quickly and then looked at Lucy and bent down.

"Please follow me Miss Lucy."

Lucy nodded and followed Leif to a huge castle where he showed her to a huge room.

"Please get changed into the training cloths on the bed and then call. I will be waiting outside Miss Lucy."

Lucy nodded and watched as Leif walked out and closed the door. When he was gone Lucy turned around to the huge bed and picked up the black cloths waiting for her. She looked at them and saw that it was a black crop top with a small star on the edge with small black shirts. Lucy put them on and then walked out and saw that Leif was leaning against the wall next to the door.

"Leif I am done."

"Good let's go and start training then."

Lucy followed Leif back through the halls and then outside two huge doors leading to the back of the castle into the training grounds.

"First of all Miss Lucy what kind of magic did you have before?"

"I was a celestial mage. But I left my keys behind to start again."

"Great well then let's start!"

_**Read it? Love it? Review it?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters!**_

_~Time skip: 1 year!~_

"Read Miss Lucy! And fight!"

Lucy ran up to Leif and pulled out her sword and slashed Leif so fast that to everyone else it was just a blur. Leif was just dodging and not doing anything else until Lucy put some magic into it to make her speed and power enhanced. Leif smiled because he was still better.

Five minutes later Lucy fell onto the ground exhausted.

"I cannot believe you won again Leif. I was so sure that I was going to win this time."

"You have gotten better Lucy much better. It is finally time for you to go back with Zeref."

Over the year of learning Demon magic Lucy had grown two small horns on top of her head and her eyes had gone red.  
>A portal opened up and Zeref stepped through and smiled at Lucy.<p>

"Master Lucy I have returned to take you back."

Lucy nodded and walked over to Zeref.

"Okay."

Zeref took Lucy's hand and gently pulled her through the portal that he just opened.

When they were on the other side Lucy looked around and saw that they were in a house.

"Where are we?"

"A house that I have built for us."

"Let's start training! Where Acnologia?"

'**I am here Master Lucy.'**

"Good can we start Zeref?"

"Of course Master Lucy."

Lucy smiled and jumped onto Acnologia's back.

'**I have changed my mind Master Lucy we are going to the dragon realm to train there.'**

They appeared in the dragon realm right in front of Igneel.

"Why is there a demon here Acnologia this is the second time you have done this!"

"Remember the reason I said the first time?"

'**So you can speak Acnologia!'**

'**I can not to you Master Lucy.'**

'**Oh.'**

"This is her daughter?"

"Correct."

"Fine I will train her then and then pass her along like last time. Is that alright?"

"Yes."

"Good you can leave now Acnologia."

Acnologia turned to Lucy and bowed his head.

'**I will be back Master Lucy.'**

'**Okay. Good bye Acnologia. Oh by the way how long will I be gone this time?'**

'**Around five years to train with all the dragons.'**

Acnologia disappeared and Lucy turned back to Igneel.

"Let's start."

_**Read it? Love it? Review it?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters!**_

_~Time skip: 5 years!~_

"Are we done Aijima?"

"Yes Miss Lucy Acnologia is on his way now to come and pick you up to go back to Zeref."

"Okay."

A portal opened up behind Lucy and Aijima and Acnologia stepped through and looked down at Lucy.

'**Are you ready to go back now that your training has finally finished.'**

'**Okay.'**

Lucy stepped through the portal that was waiting for her and appeared in front of Zeref who was waiting for her on the othe side. When they were both out of the portal Zeref kneeled down to Lucy with his hand over his heart.

"Welcome back Master Lucy. What are you plans now that your training is complete?"

"Zeref I want you to find me a cloak to put over my training clothes."

"Right away. Actually I had one waiting for you."

Zeref gave Lucy a pitch black cloak and watched as she put it on.

"Zeref we are going back to where Fairy Tail is so you have to where a cloak as well and change our names."

"Of course. Then I will be Zero and what will you name be?"

"Um… Dara."

"Well Master Dara let's go. Where shall I open the portal to?"

"The Magic Council. We are going to become Wizard Saints."

'Of course Master Dara."

Zeref opened a portal and they both stepped through and they landed up right outside the Council. Lucy and Zeref walked into the huge Council building and they pulled their hoods over their heads. Lucy led the way to the top and they finally stopped outside a room with huge doors and then knocked and waited for a reply.

"Come in."

They walked in and Lucy and Zeref bowed down.

"Hello my name is Dara and this is Zero. We would like to show you our strength."

The head stared at them for a second and then saw the powerful aura's around them and the enormous magical energy they had.

"Of course follow me."

_**Read it? Love it? Review it?**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters!**_

The head of the council was astonished by the power of the two mages that just appeared.

"How old are you two?"

"I should be around about 21 and Zero is 25. So did you enjoy our fight?"

"Yes. But I have one question did you two all out on each other?"

"No that was our half hearted fight. We weren't even trying but I figured out that, that would be enough."

"I have another question."

"Yes what is it?"

"Will you be one of the Great Wizard Saints?"

Zeref and Lucy smiled at each other and then looked back at the head.

"Of course we would. We will be going now. Zero let's go."

"Of course Master Dara."

'**Master Dara?'**

The head was confused by what Zeref said but stayed quiet as they walked out of their rooms. They walked out of the Council and then stopped.

"Where are we going now Master Dara?"

"Well we have two choices to go to the Fairy Tail guild or the Sabertooth guild. Which one?"

"Let's go to Fairy Tail Master Dara."

"Good idea. Zeref open the portal."

"Yes Master Dara."

The portal opened up and they both stepped through and appeared exactly where they wanted to be. Lucy led the way through the doors to find everyone in the guild staring at them.

"Where is Makarov?"

"Why would you like to join the guild?"

"Zero and I would yes."

"I will give you your guild marks then. Where and what colour?"

"Zero would like his on his right shoulder in black and I want mine the same colour but on the left shoulder."

'**Master Dara I can speak you know?'**

'**Just be quiet and stay close to be.'**

'**I would never leave your side even if you begged me too Master Dara.'**

Lucy smiled and pointed to the spot on her shoulder for Mirajane.

"So what is your name? I know that is Zero since you said but what might yours be?"

"I am Dara."

The whole guild went silent and then Mirajane grabbed Lucy by her shoulders.

"One of the Ten Wizard Saints?"

"How did you know? It was only said about two minutes ago?"

"I told them."

Lucy looked up and saw Makarov staring down at her.

"Okay. Master Makarov it is a pleasure for Zero and I to be in your guild."

"Don't be so formal Dara. Mirajane why don't you introduce her to people?"

"Yes Master."

_**Read it? Love it? Review it?**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters!**_

"_Spells!"_

"Well as you know I am Mirajane Strauss and this is my little sister Lisanna and my little brother Elfman."

They all had gathered around a table in the guild and started to introduce each other.

"I am the great fire Dragon Slayer Natsu."

"I am Grey Fullbuster the ice mage."

"I am Juvia Lockser the water mage."

"I am Erza Scarlet the strongest mage! So Dara and Zero what magic do you use?"

'**Zeref apart from black magic what kind of good magic do you use?'**

'**I am a dragon slayer like you.'**

"Zero is an Ice dragon Slayer and my magic is a secret."

"Are you a dragon slayer at least?"

"Yes Natsu."

The guild looked at each other and then started to party. Natsu saw that Dara was strong and smiled to himself.

"Dara fight me!"

The guild stopped yelling and cheering and quickly became silent.

"Get another two people to make it fair and then I will."

"Three against one?"

"Alright then Zero participate to."

"Yes Master Dara."

The guild was shocked by what Zero called Dara. The five of them walked out the front of the guild and onto the wide street. People from the street started to gather around to watch the fight. Master walked out and smiled at what he saw. Zeref was standing in front of Lucy and they were waiting for Makarov to tell them to start.

"AND BEGIN!"

"_Roar of the Fire Dragon!"_

Zeref blocked the roar with his arm before it could get to Lucy and took a step back waiting for their next move.

"_Requip!"_

Erza turned into her cheetah armour went at Lucy while the other two boys went for Zeref. Erza went to cut Dara with her swords but Zeref appeared in front of them and blocked Erza.

"Zero just take care of the other two."

"Yes Master Dara."

Zeref jumped from between the two girls and when Erza slashed at Dara again Dara just dodged and did nothing else. Finally Erza start to get more frustrated by Dara's dodging and started to go faster. So Dara pulled out her sword and start to go at Erza as well. The fight between the two teams ended three minutes after that with Zeref and Lucy winning and the other team on the ground unconscious. Makarov was surprised but he quickly did his job and announced the winners. After that all of the guild filed back into the hall and started partying all over again because of two things now. The strongest team had appeared and they had new members.

_**Read it? Love it? Review it?**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of is characters!**_

Lucy and Zeref was sitting alone at the bar two hours later having only just shaken everyone off. They were drinking when Lucy suddenly remembered something.

"Zero we still have to find somewhere to live. Leave and find one while I wait here I don't care what it costs or how big it is just find one."

"Yes Master Dara."

Zeref quickly walked out of the guild without anyone noticing him because they were too busy partying and went to find a house. Lucy just looked around the guild from under her cloaks hood to see what had changed she had left.

'**Nothing much they are all merry like always. But there is one thing that is different. Me.'**

Lucy's thoughts were interrupted by Erza who had sat down next to her.

"Dara you're a great swordsman mind telling me who taught you?"

"Zero."

"Well would you and Zero like to join our team? All up there is Natsu, Lisanna, Grey and me."

"No Zero and I will be by ourselves."

"Are you sure? We would really like if you did."

"No. Now I have question for you's."

By this time all of Team Natsu was standing around her.

"Do any of you remember a mage called Lucy Heartfilia?"

The team looked at each other and then smiled sadly at Lucy.

"Yes she was the weakest Mage in the guild. But she was also the smartest and the most beautiful. How do _you_ know her?"

"I know her."

Natsu got excited and grabbed hold of Lucy's shoulders and started to shake her. Zeref appeared behind Lucy an slapped Natsu's hands off her.

"Please keep your hands off Master Lucy."

"Zero did you find a house?"

"Of course Master Dara and it is already paid for. I will take you to it straight away."

Lucy nodded and followed Zeref to a huge Mansion on a hill on the edge of the city. The Mansion was beautiful and Lucy automatically loved it.

"Zeref I didn't know that this was here!"

"It wasn't I bought the land and built it."

"Let's go inside and get settled in."

"Of course Master Dara. I have moved all of your belongings into it already, lunch is also waiting so please follow me."

_**Read it? Love it? Review it?**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters!**_

Lucy and Zeref walked into the guild and sat at a table in the corner of the guild.

"Zero what should we do? It is getting boring just sitting here all the time and doing nothing. We have been here for a week already."

"What do you have in mind Master Dara?"

Lucy was about to answer but the whole of Team Natsu came over and sat at the table with them.

"Hey guys! What are you's talking about?"

"What we should do. I am bored."

Erza wanted to talked to Zeref and Lucy about something that Master told her to.

"Dara and Zero have you heard the Black Mage Zeref?"

Zero froze on the spot and Dara giggled and sat down her drink.

'**They are onto you Zeref.'**

"Of course. At the Magic Council we have had several meetings about him."

"Well they say that Zeref is now among us living like a normal Mage under a cloak."

Zeref and Lucy looked at each other.

'**Who do you think leaked the information? There aren't a lot of people that know about us.'**

'**I don't know. Maser Dara I will go and investigate then.'**

"Zeref being among us? That is impossible someone would have sensed his black magic!"

"We know that is what is so puzzling. Dara Master Makarov would like you to go and investigate the case and find him. He doesn't want you to approach him just find out where he is."

Lucy nodded and then turned to Zeref.

"Zero go and do it. Take as long as you need."

"Yes Master Dara."

Zeref bowed down and then disappeared.

"Zero will find out and then come back. There isn't anything to worry about."

Natsu wanted to ask something but he didn't know how.

"Dara why does Zero call you Master Dara?"

"Uh we have a deal and that is part of it. "

"What does he do?"

"Protects me and serves me all that stuff really."

"Cool I want one! Why do you's wear a cloak then?"

"Too many questions! Stop it. Now I am going on a job does one of you want to come?"

"Why only one?"

'**Miss Dara can you hear me?'**

'**Acnologia?'**

'**Come back I need you for a second.'**

"Sorry everyone I have changed my mind. I am leaving for a while."

Everyone nodded and Lucy disappeared.

_**Read it? Love it? Review it?**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters!**_

'**Acnologia why did you want me to come?'**

Lucy had appeared in Acnologia's cave where he was laying against a wall.

'**I want to give you something now that Zeref is gone.'**

'**How did you know that he left?'**

'**Zeref came to me and told me to look after you while he was gone. Now I want to give you this sword to replace the old one that I gave you before.'**

Acnologia made the sword replace the old one on Lucy's belt. But Lucy took it out and swung it around in her hand, smiled and put it back in her belt.

'**Thank you Acnologia it is beautiful. I will be heading back now.'**

'**Wait the Demons wanted to see you for something. The portal is waiting for you over there.'**

Lucy looked at the portal and then walked into it and appeared right in front of the king of the Demons. As soon as Lucy realised who he was she knelt down

"It is nice to meet you again Lucy. How are you?"

Lucy stood up and took off her cloak so the Demons could see her horns that the cloak hid.

"Hello King."

"Lucy you are a powerful Demon. I am going to die soon so I want you to succeed me and be the Demon Queen."

Lucy was shocked. She wasn't expecting that at all.

"Can I please ask you some questions?"

"Naturally."

"Right. If I become the Demon Queen can I still leave and be in my guild?"

"Yes but you might have to come back now and again to do things."

"Can Zeref come into here as well?"

"As your servant only than yes."

"Can I have some more time to think about it and consult with my servant?"

"Yes I will open a portal for you to come back through in two days."

Lucy nodded and walked through the portal while putting back on her cloak. On the other side Zeref was waiting for her.

"Master Lucy how did the meeting go with the King?"

"He wants me to become the Queen of the Demons. What should I do Zeref?"

"Do what you think is right Master. That is the only thing you can do."

Lucy walked over and sat on a log next to Acnologia.

"In the meantime Zeref what did you find out?"

"A little demon knew our situation and spread a rumour. I killed the Demon and stopped the rumour Master Lucy."

"Good let's get back to the guild."

"Of course Master Lucy."

'**Good Bye Acnologia.'**

'**Good bye.'**

_**Read it? Love it? Review it?**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters!**_

"LISTEN UP BRATS! THE MAGIC GAMES ARE COMING UP! And naturally we will be participating. The teams are…."

"Master you are going to put me and Zero in the same team right?"

"Yes so what?"

"Well I would like it if we were in separate teams."

"Okay. For Fairy Tail Team A we will have: Erza Scarlet! Natsu Dragneel! Grey Fullbuster! Dara! Elfman! And as reserve Wendy Marvell! For Fairy Tail Team B we have Laxus Dreyar! Gajeel Redfox! Mirajane Strauss! Jellal Fernandes as Mystogan and Zero! as reserve Juvia Lockser! You will be going off training wherever you like. You can stay with your team or go by yourself."

Lucy turned to Zeref who was staring at her.

"Master Dara what would you like to do?"

Lucy was about to answer but Natsu, Erza, Grey and Wendy came and interrupted them.

"Let's all go training together!"

"Sorry guys. Zero and I have something to do and then we will train by ourselves."

The team looked disappointed but nodded and walked away.

"Zero let's go to him."

"Of course Master Dara."

The whole guild and Master watched as the two mysterious guild mates disappeared without saying goodbye.

Lucy and Zero appeared in front of Acnologia who was sleeping. Lucy smiled as Zeref and then walked over to Acnologia's ear and shouted in it.

"WAKE UP ACNOLOGIA!"

He jumped up and Lucy burst out laughing.

'**Hello Acnologia.'**

'**Hello Master Lucy what can I do for you?'**

'**Not much Zeref and I are training for the Grand Magic Games for the guild so we came here to train.'**

'**More training?'**

'**Yes but first please open the portal for Zero and I to go to the Demon world. I have made my decision.'**

'**Of course Master Lucy.'**

The portal opened up and when they stepped through they were greeted by a small girl.

"Lucy I am here to take you to the King."

"Okay."

Lucy followed the girl to the castle and walked into the room where the King was waiting for her. Lucy knelt down while Zeref just stood behind her.

"King I have made my decision."

"Yes and what is it?"

"I would be delighted to become the Queen of the Demons."

_**Read it? Love it? Review it?**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters!**_

"Lucy Heartfilia I will now present you with the crown of Royalty."

Lucy knelt down and waited as the King placed the delicate crown upon her head. When he was done Lucy shone a bright white light and when the light disappeared Lucy's horns had grown and she now wore a black, lace dress and high heels. The thing that changed the most was her magic. Lucy turned to the King and knelt back down again.

"Queen Lucy you can stand up now I am not the King. You are the new ruler for this century my time is up."

With that the King started to fade and soon enough he was gone completely. Lucy then turned to the Demons who had gathered watching the ceremony and they all knelt down.

"Queen Lucy!"

Lucy turned around and saw that little girl standing next to Zeref looking at her.

"I will take you to your room Queen."

Lucy nodded and followed the girl while Zeref was following Lucy. When the girl left Lucy and Zeref in her room Lucy looked around the magnificent room and went and flopped on the bed.

"We can't stay here that long Zeref we have to go and get ready for the Grand Magic Games."

"Yes Master Lucy."

"Where will we train though?"

"Master Lucy you have a whole world of Demons at your disposal and you are asking and you are still asking that?"

"I guess you are right. Zeref go and get Leif."

"Of course Master Lucy."

Zeref and Leif appeared again in a couple of minutes and by that time Lucy had changed back into her normal training cloths with her two swords.

"Queen Lucy do I have the honours of training you?"

"Yes Leif and stop with the formalities it really doesn't suit you."

"Yes Lucy if that is what you wish."

Lucy and Zeref followed Leif through the castle and into the training grounds.

"Lucy I will fight you first, then Zeref and then we will start training."

Lucy and Zeref nodded and Zeref walked away and sat up in a tree watching.

"Ready and FIGHT!"

_**Read it? Love it? Review it?**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters!**_

_~Time skip: Three months!~_

"Queen Lucy, Zeref and Rihanna you have officially finished your training!"

Rihanna had been a servant at the castle, Lucy's servant really but she and Lucy had become friends and now they had ended up training with each other.

"Leif."

"Yes Queen Lucy?"

"Can Rihanna come back with me to the guild?"

"As your servant than yes."

Lucy thanked Leif and waited until he was gone and then turned to Rihanna.

"Rihanna go and pack your stuff we are leaving as soon as you are done."

"Of course Queen."

"Oh and call me Dara when we are there."

"Of course Queen Dara."

"Drop the Queen."

"Of course Master."

Lucy sighed and shook her head.

"I guess that will have to do."

Five minutes later Rihanna came running with a backpack stuffed full with cloths.

"Master Dara shall we leave now?"

"One second and then we will go."

Lucy pulled out a cloak and gave it to Rihanna.

"Wear this at all times. It will cover your horns and by the way if anyone asks you are human."

"Yes Master."

The portal opened up and they all stepped through and appeared in Crocus in front of Makarov. He looked at Lucy, then at Zeref and finally rested his eyes on Rihanna.

"Who is this Dara?"

"Master Makarov meet Rihanna. Rihanna meet Master Makarov."

"Master."

"Yes Rihanna?"

"Why do you call a human Master?"

"Because Rihanna he is the Master of the guild. You have to call him Master Makarov to."

"Yes Master."

"DARA!"

Lucy turned around and saw Team Natsu standing behind her.

"Hello Natsu how was your training?"

"I am much stronger! Next time I fight you, I won't lose!"

"Zero and I have gotten much stronger too!"

"Now, now children let's go to the hotel and rest the Grand Magic Games start tomorrow."

"Master Makarov can Rihanna please join the guild?"

"Of course come back to the hotel I will give you one there Rihanna."

_**Read it? Love it? Review it?**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters!**_

"It is time for the Preliminary Event! Ready and GO!"

Lucy opened the portal and the team stepped through and appeared right on the finish line.

"AND FAIRY TAIL TEAM A WINS!"  
>"AND THEN IT IS TEAM SABBERTOOTH!"<br>"THEN HERE COMES TEAM RAVEN TAIL!"  
>"HERE ARE THE MEMBERS OF TEAM LAMIA SCALE!"<br>"THE NEXT TEAM IS TEAM BLUE PEGASUS!"  
>"THE TEAM THAT CAME NEXT IS MERMAID HEEL!"<br>"TEAM QUARTO CERBERUS CAME NEXT!"  
>"THE TEAM THAT CAME SECOND LAST IS TEAM FAIRY TAIL B!"<br>"THE LAST TEAM IN THE PRELININARY EVEN IS TEAM TWILIGHT OGRE!"

All the teams went back to their hotel either happy or unhappy with their results.

The next day Team Fairy Tail A woke up and walked down to the food court. They all quickly ate breakfast and then headed off to the Games.

"Welcome to the first day of the Grand Magic Games!"

"The first game is the Hidden. In this game, the participants are sent to different locations in a town Magically created, which is filled with clones of the competitors. Mages win 1 point when they attack another competitor. Mages lose 1 point if they are attacked by another competitor or if they attack a clone. 10 seconds after being attacked, the Mage will respawn in a different area of the city. Restarts can happen as many times as necessary until the time limit is reached. The winner is the Mage that has the most points after 30 minutes."

"Can all the teams choose their participants and make their way into the arena!"

Lucy stepped out into the arena and when Zeref saw that he quickly did too.

"Okay from Fairy Tail Team A we have the Wizard Saint Dara!  
>From Fairy Tail Team B we have another Wizard Saint Zero!<br>From Team Sabertooth we have Rufus Lore!  
>From Team Raven Tail we have Nullpudding!<br>From Team Lamia Scale we have Lyon Vastia!  
>From Team Blue Pegasus we have Eve Tearm!<br>From Team Mermaid Heel we have Beth Vanderwood!  
>From Team Quarto Cerberus we have Jager!<br>BEGIN!"

Lucy floated high up into the air and looked around for the other players. She saw Rufus casting a spell that sent light beams everywhere and she smiled.

"He will be my first victim!"

Lucy took out one of her swords and went behind Rufus. She went to hit him but he disappeared.

"That was just a memory of me."

"Well this isn't."

Lucy appeared behind the real Rufus and hit him with the back of her sword. Straight away he was sent back. Lucy then looked around and saw Zero sitting on top of another building looking at her. Lucy nodded and jumped off the high tower and landed gracefully on the ground. As soon as she touched the ground a snow storm headed towards her. When it cleared up Lucy was standing there like nothing happened. She then threw a sword and it sliced the Eve's body like nothing and fell onto the ground on the other side. Lucy stepped over Eve's body and picked up her sword flicked it so all the blood came off and then put it in the case. Lucy then looked around and saw that a heap of mages had ganged up on her. She looked around and ran the names through her head.

'**Nullpudding, Beth, Eve, Jager and Lyon.'**

_~Time skip: after the fight!~_

Lucy stood up from stabbing Jager and looked at the one that she had left until last.

"Lyon."

"Dara."

"_Ice-Make: Panther!"_

Before the spell hit Lucy She threw a sword and it hit Lyon in the middle of the head killing him instantly. The only mage Lucy hadn't made go back to the rebirth point was Zero and he was waiting behind Lyon. Lucy walked towards Zeref until she was standing just opposite of him.

"Try Zero."

"Yes Master Dara."

_**Read it? Love it? Review it?**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters!**_

"And the winner of Hidden is Dara!"

"We will now have the battles! The first one is Dara VS Zero! Two wizard saints!"

"Ready and fight!"

Dara looked at Zeref with a bored look. She pulled out her swords and waited for Zeref to attack.

"_Ice Dragons Roar!"_

The roar went towards Dara but she just waved her hand and the roar disappeared. So Zeref pulled out a magic sword and went at Lucy. Before Zeref could hit Lucy, Leif appeared and protected Lucy.

"What are you doing Leif?"

"Wondering why your servant is attacking you. So I came here to protect you the Queen."

"Can't you see that we are in the middle of something? Go back at once."

"Of course."

Lucy threw a sword at Zeref who just blocked it and threw it to the ground but appeared in Lucy's hand again. Lucy then went in for a proper sword fight. In the end Lucy won with Zeref on the ground unconscious.

"The winner is Dara!"

"The next battle is against Flare VS Jura!"

_~Time skip!~_

"Jura Neekis wins!"

"The next battle is against Ren Akatsuki vs. Araña Webb."

_~Time Skip!~ _

"Ren wins!"

_~Time skip: After battles!~_

"That concludes the first day of the Grand Magic Games!

Dara sighed and walked out of her box to see Zeref and Rihanna standing there waiting for her.

"Master Dara."

"Hello Zero, Rihanna."

'**Zeref can you open the portal to Acnologia please?'**

'**Of course Master Lucy.'**

The portal opened up and Zeref, Lucy and Rihanna walked through. They came out to see Acnologia waiting for them by the portal.

'**Hello Acnologia.'**

'**Hello Master Lucy. What brings you here?'**

'**You'll see.'**

"Okay Rihanna Zeref I want you to fight to see who is the strongest. It won't affect how I see you or anything really I just am curious who is the strongest out of you two. Are you in?"

"I'm am in."

"Me too."

_**Read it? Love it? Review it?**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail Or any of its characters!**_

"Ready and fight!"

Rihanna held her hand high up into the sky and called to her exceed.

"Come Luna it is finally time to fight!"

A wolf appeared with fur as black as the sky on a moonless night with patterns like a galaxy full of stars. The wolf went at Zeref and he jumped out of the way but Rihanna appeared behind him.

"_Wolf punch!"_

Claws appeared on Rihanna's hand and she went to punch Zeref but he jumped out of the way again.

"_Death Orb!"_

The wave went at Luna and Rihanna and the tried to jumped out of the way but the wave just followed them so Luna jumped in front of Rihanna facing the wave and when it hit him, Luna ate the wave.

"_Wolf parade!"_

From Rihanna's hand jumped five wolves all in different shapes, sizes and colours. They charged at Zeref who tried to kill them with his aura but they just through it and started to latch onto Zeref's arms and legs and even biting his stomach. Zeref bashed them all away making them disappear.

"_Death Wave!"_

"_Wolf Wall!"_

The wave was blocked by Rihanna's wall and it disappeared. Lucy was enjoying this watching her two friends fight was rather amusing to her demon personality.

Rihanna disappeared and appeared again behind Zeref and knocked him to the ground. As soon as he touched the ground he tried to get back up again but Luna jumped on top of him pinning him down. Before Zeref could push Luna off Rihanna made four swords appeared with wolf heads on the end, she stabbed them all into Zeref's arms and legs so he was pinned down by the swords now and not just Luna.

"Rihanna wins!"

Luna jumped off Zeref and stood beside Rihanna. Lucy walked up to Zeref and pulled the swords out and threw them to the ground. He sat up and started to heal himself.

"I cannot believe the dark mage Zeref lost to someone other than me."

"I am sorry she was overwhelming."

"Zeref I said it wouldn't change the way I looked at you did I not? So don't worry about it."

"Of course Master Lucy."

Lucy sighed and turned to Rihanna who was healing her wounds.

"Well done Rihanna you really are the strongest out of you and Zeref. Now Zeref and Rihanna we should get back to the GMG it is night already and we have to get ready for tomorrow."

"Of course Master."

"Yes Master Lucy."

The portal opened up and the three went through. When they appeared on the other side Team Natsu and Makarov was waiting for them.

"Dara where have you been?"

"Out."

"It is nearly midnight we thought that you two wouldn't make it."

"We were watching the time carefully Master Makarov there is nothing to worry about. Oh and hello Erza, Natsu, Lisanna, Grey and Wendy."

Makarov stepped forward and placed his hand on Lucy's arm so her attention was on him again.

"Dara I would like you, Zero and Rihanna to take off your cloaks please."

"Why?"

Lucy knew why but she didn't want them to find out that she had Zeref with her.

'**Zeref.'**

'**What is it?'**

'**Can you change your appearance please I don't want them finding out who you are.'**

'**Of course Master Lucy.'**

While they were having their silent conversation Lucy made it look like she was thinking and when she sensed that Zeref had changed she nodded.

"If that is what you wish Master Makarov. Zero, Rihanna do what he said."

_**Read it? Love it? Review it?**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters!**_

Lucy took off her cloak and neatly folded it on the ground and stood up to show everyone her face. Even though she had changed with her horns and her eyes they all still recognised her.

"LUCY!"

"Lucy."

Natsu ran up and hugged Lucy but she punched his head so he went stumbling back. Wendy started crying, Grey froze on the spot and Erza collapsed to the floor.

"Lucy why didn't you tell us?"

"Because Master Makarov I didn't want anyone to know that I was back. Zero Rihanna please take off your cloak."

They complied. Natsu stood up off the ground and started crying.

"Luce! Thank god you are back. I was so worried about you!"

"No that is not right Natsu. You were the one that told me to leave Fairy Tail."

"Lucy it is me Erza you will forgive me right? I have missed you so very much and I am sorry about what we did."

Lucy shook her head angrily and looked at Makarov.

"Master I said that I was coming back didn't I? Well here I am."

Makarov started crying too and jumped up and hugged Lucy.

"It is so good to see you again child. You are so strong. I am proud of you."

Makarov patted Lucy's head and felt her horns.

"You're a Demon?"

Everyone except Lucy, Rihanna and Zeref froze and looked at Lucy's head to see to horns.

"Oh yes I am and do you know what else I am?"

"What is it my child?"

"I am the Demon Queen. This is my Demon Servant Rihanna and her exceed Luna and Zero is human but still my servant."

"The Demon Queen!"

Makarov, Erza, Grey and Wendy knelt down at Lucy's feet and Natsu just stood up confused but he just did what everyone else did and knelt down.

"Stand up everyone. Master it doesn't look good if you are kneeling at my feet you are a guild Master."

"But you are the Queen, my child you are Royalty."

"I know that."

"Child I must pull you out of the Grand Magic Games."

Lucy was shocked. Why would he do that?

"Why Master I don't understand?"

"You are the Queen my child. You cannot get hurt or your world would be doomed. I cannot let you stay in the Grand Magic Games I am pulling you out. I am sorry Lucy."

"No! I want to win! Do you really think that I will get hurt by Humans? Master please let me continue!"

"No I am sorry Lucy I cannot."

Zeref stepped forwards and stood next to Lucy.

"Master if you make Lucy leave the team I will as well."

"Master please let me stay."

"I will not change my mind even if you are the Demon Queen. If you keep arguing you will be punished!"

"With what Master? Will you make me leave the guild for a second time or maybe you will hurt me? Well what is it? Just let me stay in the team and we could stop this useless argument."

"Fine! you can stay in the team but you will be punished!"

"Of course Master."

Lucy turned around and picked up her cloak and put it on and Rihanna and Zeref did the same.

"Excuse me everyone we will be leaving to our rooms to get ready for the Games tomorrow."

_**Read it? Love it? Review it?**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters!**_

"And the winner of the Game Chariot is Bacchus Groh!"

Natsu groaned as Grey dragged him back to the box. Lucy just shook her head and turned around because Natsu had come sixth in the second game.

"Now for the battles!"

"First off we have Toby Horhorta vs. Kurohebi!"

_~Time skip!~_

"The winner is Kurohebi!"

"The next Battle is against the two Fairy Tail Teams! Dara VS Jura Neekis! TWO WIZARD SAINTS THAT STRONG VERSING IT COULD BE THE END OF THE WORLD!"

Lucy smiled and walked out onto the arena. She could sense that Makarov, Team Natsu, Zeref and Rihanna were watching her closely so she decided to give them a good show. When Lucy looked at Jura it sent chills running down his back. He was astounded by her aura and her great magic power.

"Ready and fight!"

"_Iron rock fist!"_

The rock went towards Lucy who just flicked it away.

"_Rumbling MT. Fuji!"_

Lucy just jumped and tapped the point of the mountain and it shattered.

"Dara can you please fight too."

"Why of course. But first please get serious."

Jura nodded and watched as Lucy's aura got even more immense.

"_Come my Demons!"_

A bunch of Demons appeared and attacked Jura. He got knocked around abit. Finally when he was about to kill the last one Lucy appeared above him with her two swords ready and came down on him. Jura jumped out of the way and grabbed Lucy's swords when she was about to slash again. She tried to pull out of Jura's grip but he was too big and strong for her. So Lucy just flicked her swords and they exploded in Jura's face. Lucy jumped back and her swords appeared in her hand. She put them back in her cloak and put both her hands on the ground.

"_Demons feeding grounds!"_

The floor turned back and Demons rose from the ground and started to cover Jura's body. He tried to break out of them but they wouldn't budge so he tried to use magic but the magic was sucked out of him. Then the pain came and he started yelling and hissing in pain. The judges couldn't understand what Dara did but they could tell how much pain Jura was in.

"The winner is Dara. So please let him out now please Dara!"

Lucy sighed and had an idea. While Jura was still covered she sent some of the demons into his mouth and down to his magic container. There it will send magic to Lucy while killing Jura at the same time. When it was done Lucy flicked her wrist and the demons were gone and Jura fell to the ground unconscious. People carrying stretchers ran out and lifted Jura off the ground onto the stretcher and walked out of the arena. Only then Lucy saw that there was Rune Knights waiting for her.  
>When she walked out of the arena they grabbed her by the arm and instantly Zeref and Rihanna appeared by her side.<p>

"Go back and wait for me at the hotel."

They both nodded and disappeared again. Then the Rune Knights started to pull her to a tent and was seated by the head Lahar.

"Hello Lahar of the Rune Knights what would you like with me?"

"What is your magic"

"Please tell the rest of the Rune Knights in here to go and then I will tell you."

Lahar nodded and the five Rune Knights walked out leaving the two alone.

"So?"

"Why would you like to know?"

"Simply because I am curious. You are a strong Mage Dara and we don't like mages that are stronger than us Rune Knights. So I would like to know what your magic is."

"So you are using your authority as the head of the Rune Knights to see what my magic is? My, my you are the naughty one aren't you?"

"No I am not I am doing this for the Rune Knights."

"But you said the reason that you were doing this is for your curiosity?"

"JUST TELL ME WHAT YOUR MAGIC IS AND THEN YOU CAN LEAVE!"

The Rune Knights waiting outside the tent was surprised when they heard Lahar yell. He was usually well composed. Doranbolt who was in the tent next to Lahars stood up from his table and walked into the tent.

"Hello Doranbolt."

"I believe you are Dara am I wrong?"

"Nope."

"Lahar what is going on?"

"Dara here won't tell me what her magic is."

"Hey! That is unfair I never once said that I wouldn't tell you!"

Lahar thought back to their conversation. Doranbolt stepped up to give it a turn.

"So just tell us what your magic Dara and you can go back and watch the battles!"

"Why would you want to know Doranbolt?"

Doranbolt thought about it and could not think of a reason.

'**That girl is smart.'**

"So?"

"Anyway I am bored so I will just tell you so I can get back to Zero. I am a Demon."

_**Read it? Love it? Review it?**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters!**_

The two Rune Knights jumped up and faced Lucy.

"From the book of Zeref?"

"What? NO! I was human at first you know. I went to train with them who are also not from the book of Zeref and came back five years later."

The Two didn't believe Lucy at first so she just pulled down her hood to show her face.

"I was Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail."

"The celestial girl that disappeared."

"That is me. But now I am back as Dara so don't tell anyone. My guild knows but no one else."

The two Rune Knights nodded and Lucy flipped back up her hood and walked out. She disappeared and reappeared in her hotel room in front of Makarov, Rihanna and Zeref.

"What do you want Master I am irritated just let me go to bed."

"Why did the Rune Knights want you?"

"They were curious. Now can you please leave while I am still smiling?"

Makarov nodded and walked out leaving the three.

"Can you two leave too please?"

When they were all gone Lucy flopped onto her bed and quickly fell to sleep.

"Welcome to the third day of the Grand Magic Games! This Game is the Pandemonium will all the participants please come into the arena!"

"We have Erza Scarlet!

Cana Alberona!

Obra!

Jura Neekis!

Hibiki Lates!

Millianna!

Orga Nanagear!

Nobarly!

_~Time skip!~_

"Erza Scarlet Wins!"

"And now for the battles!"

"The first battle is against Dara VS Kagura! Two women that uses swords who is going to win?"

Lucy sighed and walked into the arena and looked at Kagura who was waiting for her.

"Hello Kagura I don't believe we have met. I am Dara."

"I will win."

"Whatever. I have lost interest in the Grand Magic Games anyway."

"Ready and Begin!"

Kagura unsheathed her sword straight away and Lucy just pulled out one of her sword saving the other one for later. Kagura went at Lucy at full speed and slashed Lucy has hard has she could and Lucy just blocked easily with her one sword.

"Your sword skill is commendable Kagura but I am winning and I have only taken out one of my swords who will win?"

Kagura got frustrated and went faster but still Lucy just blocked. Finally Lucy got bored of blocking so she started to fight back. Lucy got a hit in and knocked Kagura back and Lucy appeared behind her and stabbed her in the stomach and then pulled out her other sword and stabbed her in the arm so her sword went skidding away. Dara walked over to her sword, picked it up and studied it.

"Give me back my swor…"

Lucy turned around just as Kagura fell unconscious.

"Dara wins!"

"Where did you get this sword Kagura?"

Lucy then remembered that she was unconscious so she made her swords appear in her belt and healed Kagura.

"Where did you get this sword Kagura?"

"I found it."

"Where?"

"In my friends, friend's apartment."

"Who's apartment?"

"Lucy Heartfilia."

"We need to get off the arena lets go somewhere else to talk."

_**Read it? Love it? Review it?**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer I don't own Fairy Tail or any of it Character!**_

Lucy, Kagura, Zeref and Rihanna appeared in her old apartment.

"Show me where you got this from."

Kagura nodded slowly and walked over to Lucy's wardrobe and pulled out the bottom of it revealing a secret apartment.

"Why do you care where I got this from Dara?"

"That sword is the Demon sword of hell. Kagura if you don't want your soul to be devoured by it then I recommend you give it here and I will give you one of mine."

"May I see your one?"

Lucy was surprised that Kagura didn't ask about the Demon sword.

"If you are wondering I figured it out long ago what it was. Demon sword. I then did some research and I found out that it was the only sword in ever that could end a Demons life. Dara why would you like this sword?"

"Kagura it is other you give me your sword and I will give you my old one or I fight you for it, take it and not give you my old one. Choose."

"You are a demon Dara aren't you."

"That is correct. Now what will your answer be?"

"Then I will fight."

Kagura started to sheath her sword but Dara held up her hand.

"Not right now. I will come for it after the GMG. Now we should be going."

The four of them appeared in the stadium in their certain boxes just as it was ending.

"Where did you take Kagura Dara?"

"To my old apartment."

"Why were you so interested in her sword?"

"Because Master she has a Demon sword. That is all I can reveal I am heading out with Zero and Rihanna I will see you tonight Master."

"Wait Dara I want to talk to you can you follow me without Zero and Rihanna please."

"Of course Master."

Lucy motioned for the two not to follow and followed Makarov out into the back of the arena behind all of the seats. She looked around and saw heaps of Rune Knights, Lahar and Doranbolt waiting for her.

"Master what is this about?"

"Hello Dara I don't think we have formally met the last time was in the tent. I am Doranbolt nice to meet you. I have heard a lot about you."

"What are you a stalker or something?"

Lahar stood up and was about to yell at Lucy but Doranbolt just waved it off.

"No Dara it is just you are a powerful mage so we have to keep an eye on you that is all. Now Dara I have heard from Makarov here that you are the Demon Queen?"

"That is correct."

"And so is Rihanna?"

"Correct."

"And Zero?"

"Wrong Zero is Human."

Lahar turned around and nodded at the large group of Rune Knights and they put up Runes around Lucy.

"Why?"

"Dara we have just confirmed that you have been in contact with Zeref we will escort you to the Magic Council for questioning please do not fight we do not want to hurt you."

"Been in contact with the Dark Mage how?"

"We have sensed his power on you so will have to come with us resistance is futile."

Lucy was about to walked over to the Runes but chains appeared around her wrists and ankles so she couldn't move. Lucy broke the chains and took out her swords.

"Please let me go I don't want to kill you all."

"Child I am sorry I am going to have to remove your guild mark."

Lucy froze from struggling and looked down at Makarov. At that moment chains appeared around her body and pulled her down to the ground.

"Zero…"

Whispered Lucy as she fell to the ground. Suddenly Rune Knights started to fall one by one but by the time the one that was holding up the Rune was knocked out Lucy had disappeared with everyone else leaving Makarov behind to keep him from following Lucy.

"My boy can you please just go back to that Hotel your friend Dara will be away for a while now you should just forget about her."

_**Read it? Love it? Review it?**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters!**_

'Just do what he says Zeref I will find out what I can and not act suspicious so just continue on like normal. Tell Rihanna to return to the Demon world and tell Leif to get ready for when I call him soon. I will be back Zeref don't worr-'

That was all Zeref heard before Lucy's voice disappeared.

"I will be heading back to the hotel then Master."

Makarov was surprised that the all so loyal to his Master Zero would just agree to turn around and go back but he just nodded and walked back to the hotel as well.

Lucy fell to the ground with a thud after the Magic Council guards threw her into a cell for further questioning. She had a hard time getting to sit up again because of the handcuffs around her wrists and ankles but she finally managed it. As soon as she sat up the mages outside the cell started to torture her. But instead of screaming in pain like they expected her to she just sat there and did nothing like the pain wasn't even there. So they turned up the magic and so to a normal human they would collapse or in the worst case die. But like before she just sat there like nothing was happening.

"Dara are you going to answer our questions now?"

Lucy laughed and stood up while breaking the handcuffs in the meantime.

"You have this questioning and torturing thing all wrong. Aren't you supposed to ask the questions and then torture me?"

"You stupid girl do not talk back to us! You can't even get out of that cell!"

"I cannot? Well actually I think I can, watch."

Lucy walked over to the poles and put her hand on them. The guards electrified them but Lucy just ignored the pain and started to melt them. Finally the poles were melted and Lucy walked through the hole that she created and stabbed both the guards with her swords. Twenty more of them appeared and Lucy quickly disposed of them too. When she walked out into the hall Lucy ran into Lahar and Doranbolt.

"Dara why are you trying to leave so quickly I thought we would have more time than this to get answers out of you."

Lucy looked at the two men and then sighed.

"Fine but instead of putting me in a cell why don't you just question me in your office or something. You know something fit for the Queen?"

"Are you really the Queen of the Demons?"

"Of course."

"Then please follow me."

"Alright Doranbolt."

They walked into Doranbolt and Lucy sat in a chair in front of the two men.

"Now Dara what is your real name?"

"Lucy Heartfilia?"

"Are you a Demon?"

"Yes."

"Are you the Demon Queen?"

"Yes?"

"Who is Zero?"

"Zero is my Human Servant and protects me."

"Who is Rihanna?"

"Rihanna is a Demon and is my friend who also serves me."

"Have you ever met Zeref?"

"Yes."

The two Magic Council mages where shocked at this answer and put their guard up.

"When?"

"The day before the Grand Magic Games started."

"Did you fight him?"

"Rihanna and him fought."

"Who won?"

"Rihanna?"

"Rihanna won against the Dark Mage?"

"Yes it is like I said. Rihanna will not lose against a Human like him. She is a Demon. Zeref is weak."

"Where are your old celestial spirits?"

"Who knows."

"Why didn't Zero come after you?"

"I told him to wait."

"Wait for what?"

"For when I call him."

"Why are you answering our questions?"

"Because I want to be civilised about this."

"A Demon being civilised?"

"Yes Doranbolt."

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

"Alright we are done you can go back to your cell that has been fixed."

"No."

"What?"

Lucy smiled at the men and put her hand in the air.

"Come Leif it is time to take me home."

Leif appeared and put his arm around her waist and then they disappeared. They appeared again in the Demon world and Lucy walked over and sat on her throne with Zeref, Rihanna and Leif kneeling by her feet.

"Welcome back Your Majesty."

_**Read it? Love it? Review it?**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters!**_

"So what are you planning to do next Master?"

"Well I want to finish the Grand Magic Games first off."

Leif couldn't believe what he had just heard she wanted to go back to the human?

"Why? Won't you just get captured again?"

"Leif that is why I intend to go as Zeref."

"Master in my body?"

"Yes you will be in a sleep-like state within your body and I will be controlling it. Leif you are to look after my body in my room and let nobody come into the room while I am out. Rihanna I want you to get a file ready on who all of us are. I want it ready by the time I wake up."

Everyone nodded at Lucy and Zeref followed her into her room. They both sat on the bed with Leif standing at the door. Lucy closed her eyes and kissed Zeref on the lips because she was then transferring her soul into his body. When Lucy was done her body fell onto the bed and Lucy who was now in Zeref's body picked her old body up and laid it down properly. She then walked over to the door and the disappeared. Lucy appeared in Zeref's room and walked over to the mirror and pulled down her hood and looked at her new body. She jumped in shock when she heard a knock on the door. She quickly put her hood back on and opened the door to find Makarov.

"Hello Master what are you doing here I was just about to go to bed to get ready for the Grand Magic Games tomorrow."

"Zero has Dara come to see you?"

"No Master I haven't seen her since she left why? Has something happened?"

"She has disappeared."

"She left without me?"

"Yes I am sorry my child."

"Well that is the end of our deal then. I am free Master can I still play in the Games?"

"Of course."

"Good night Master."

Makarov took that as his time to leave so he nodded and walked out of the room.

'Lucy Heartfilia but as we know her Dara how could she just leave Zero here? He loves you so much we all can see that but why cannot you?'

Makarov shook his head and walked back to his room on the other side of the hotel. He had sensed something different about Zero tonight but he just thought that it was because he was sad because Dara had left him.

"Welcome to the fourth day of the Grand Magic Games!"

"This battle is the Naval Battle! Will all Teams choose their players!"

Lucy who was now in Fairy Tail Team B's box nodded her head at Juvia and she smiled and walked out.

"From Fairy Tail Team B we have Juvia!"

"From Fairy Tail Team A we have Erza!"

"From Lamia Scale we have Chelia Blendy!"

"From Blue Pegasus Jenny Realight!"

"From Mermaid heel we have Risley Law!"

"From Sabertooth we have Minerva Orlando!"

"From Quarto Cerberus we have Rocker!"

A sphere appeared and the participants were lifted up and their cloths were changed in bikinis and or boxers for Rocker.

"Begin!"

The game went like this. Minerva knocked everyone out of the water including Erza and then it was only Juvia left. They fought for a little bit but then five minute mark went off and Minerva was telling Juvia that she could just knock Juvia out of the sphere straight away but where would the fun be in that so she beat Juvia up while Juvia was unable to retaliate and the match ended so Minerva grabbed Juvia by the neck wand dangled her out of the sphere. The judges called out that she was the winner so she just dropped Juvia. Even though Lucy wasn't that affected by what Minerva did to Juvia and was about to just turn around and get some food but her team grabbed her and pulled her out onto the arena.

"Let go of me Gajeel!"

"You have to heal Juvia Zero!"

"Can't Wendy?"

"You are much stronger than her and she needs to save her strength. And you are on Juvia's team so stop being so heartless and just heal her!"

Lucy was about to punch Gajeel for handling the queen like that but she remembered that she was in Zero's body so she just nodded her head and ran the rest of the way to Juvia. By that time Minerva was on the ground smirking at Juvia's body but Lucy just pushed past her and kissed Juvia's forehead. A circle of light surrounded Juvia and in seconds she was healed and perfectly fine so Lucy stood back up.

"Why would you do that?"

Gajeel had come forward and pushed Lucy back so now he was standing face to face with Minerva.

"Do what?"

"Juvia almost died!"

"She was a weak Fairy like the rest of your guild so what does it matter?"

Gajeel transformed his hand into a metal pole and shot it at Minerva in anger. But he was surprise when he saw that Lucy had caught it and she was now standing in front of Minerva.

"Leave it Gajeel. It is not the time."

Lucy turned around and bowed slightly to Minerva.

"I am sorry for my partners attempt to hurt you. He will not do it again."

She then turned around and glared at Gajeel.

"Let's go Gajeel."

"Like hell!"

_**Read it? Love it? Review it?**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any or its characters!**_

"What?"

"I said lik-"

Gajeel fell to his knees when he saw Lucy glaring him. Her eyes were bright pink and she had cat-like pupils of a demon and her fangs started to automatically protrude from her mouth. When Gajeel was shaking in fear Lucy turned around and did the same thing to Minerva.

_"Like I said I am sorry for what he did but if you ever do that to my guild again you will become my prey, I will kill you in front of the people you love most and then I will hand your head on a plate to them."_

Lucy's voice had turned venomous. She then turned around, picked Gajeel up by his collar and walked back to the box. Once she was inside she threw Gajeel's body against the wall. Laxus who was in awe that someone could make Gajeel Redfox and Minerva Orlando cower in fear.

"What did you do to them?"

"I apologized to Orlando for what Redfox did."

"But how did you make them cower in fear?"

"I just said some sweet words to them."

Makarov called a meeting with his guild so they all gathered in the nearby pub.

"Now because of Raven Tail's disqualification there are now an odd number of teams. So the GMG committee asked or rather ordered us to merge our two teams together. Alright for our new Fairy Tail team it will be: Zero! Gajeel! Erza! Laxus! Natsu! And Grey as reserve! Now everybody back to their boxes because the battles are about to begin!"

They all walked back to their team box and waited for the announcement.

"It is finally time for the Tag Battles! It means that there will be two people from a team versing each other."

"First off we have our now merged team… Team Fairy Tail's Zero and Natsu VS Team Sabertooth's Sting and Rogue!"

Lucy had to keep reminding herself that she was Zero now and had to hide her Demonic Magic and decided that she will just have to use her swords and her ice Dragon slayer magic if she has to.

"Begin!"

Lucy took out one of her two swords that she had stolen from her real body and held it ready. She then disappeared. The three boys looked around for Lucy but couldn't see her anywhere.

'_Floor of the ice Dragon!'_

Sting and Rogue were now stuck to the floor in ice and Lucy appeared in front of them and slashed Rogue.

'_Roar of the light Dragon!'_

The roar caught Lucy off guard and went to jump out of the way but Rogue caught her arm and held her in place. The roar hit her and she went smashing into the wall. Natsu went to go forward and help but Lucy appeared behind him and poisoned him so he fell to the ground and couldn't move. The audience and two dragon slayers were confused by what Lucy did and so she caught them off guard when she appeared above them and went to slash with both of her swords. The two Dragon slayers broke out of her ice and jumped out of the way. Sting smiled when he saw Lucy surprised and so he kicked her in the gut sending her back to the ground. Lucy laid there for minute only then realising that Zeref's body was slower and less resistant to attacks.

'_Roar of the shadow Dragon!'_

Everyone thought that his roar had hit Lucy but she had her two swords which blocked it. She then hopped up and disappeared. Suddenly she appeared behind the two Dragon slayers and sent her two swords into their stomach. They fell to the ground and didn't get back up and so finally it was the end of the battle.

"Team Fairy Tail's Zero and Natsu wins!"

Lucy bends down and flicks Natsu on the forehead and he instantly wakes up and saw that the two Dragon slayers on the ground.

"What happened?"

"Just come back to the box Natsu."

Natsu nodded dumbly and just went back into their team box. When she was in the box she looked down at her clothes and saw that they were all ripped and her cloak was ripped to shreds and was about to show her face.

"Zero."

"What Gajeel?"

"Why did you do that to Natsu?"

"Because I wanted to fight and he was just going to get in the way."

"You're one weird man! Hihi."

Lucy was about to say that she was a girl out of habit but she quickly stopped herself.

"For the next battle it is against Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki & Nichiya vs. Bacchus Groh & Rocker!"

_**~Time Skip!~**_

"Ichiya and Nichiya from Team Blue Pegusis wins!"

"The next Tag Battle is against Kagura Mikazuchi & Millianna vs. Lyon Vastia & Yuka Suzuki!"

_**~Time Skip!~**_

"It is a draw!"

"That concludes the second last day of the Grand Magic Games!"

_**Read it? Love it? Review it?**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters!**_

Lucy woke up to Makarov shaking her.

"What is it Master?"

"You have healing magic yes?"

"Yes why?"

"The Lamia Scale Guild Master contacted me and asked you to go over there. Zero Jura is dying."

Lucy thought about it for a second and then remembered what she did in her other body.

"I am sorry I cannot help you with that."

"WHAT?"

"I do know someone who can help Jura Neekis though."

"Don't tell me…"

"Yes Master Jura Neekis needs Dara to heal him. I can contact her."

"But I thought that you said that you cannot anymore."

"I have been talking to her for a couple of days now. Anyway Master there are two conditions that you need to abide by if you want me to get Dara."

"What are they?"

"One: you cannot inform the Magic Council that Dara has come back and what she did and two: that you don't try to capture her even though you _will _ fail."

Makarov thought about it for a second and then nodded.

"Well then I will see you soon Master."

_**Read it? Love it? Review it? **_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters!**_

Lucy appeared next to her bed and looked down at her real body. Leif who had sensed someone in the room came in hurriedly and saw Lucy who was still in Zero's body kissing her original body. Zero then fell to the ground and Lucy sat up and pulled Zero's head into her lap and started stoking it waiting for him to wake up.

"It is good to be back in my own body. Leif how are things going on here?"

"Everything is fine Queen Lucy since you have come back I am guessing that the Grand Magic Games are over?"

"No. Leif go and get Rihanna and then come back here all four of us are going to do something in Earthland. And then this sad story that has going on will come to an end and I will never set foot in Earthland again."

Leif bowed down to Lucy and the disappeared and the next time he appeared again with Rihanna Lucy and Zeref were both up and ready to go. He then noticed that Lucy wasn't wearing her cloak.

"Queen Lucy aren't you going to hide you Demon horns?"

"No none of us are going to hide our horns we will go without a cloak but of course Zeref will change his appearance. Oh and Zeref just play along with what Makarov says alright?"

They all nodded and then disappeared. They reappeared again in front of Makarov who was nervously waiting for her. She made her eyes turn bright shimmering pink of the demon with cat-like pupils and glared down at him. Makarov shivered in fear but smiled at her anyway.

"How nice to see you again Dara and Rihanna too!"

"Where is Jura Neekis?"

"I see Zero has told you here I will take you to him."

"I presume you have kept to the conditions?"

"Yes and Jura Neekis is waiting inside of the infirmary closest to here so it will be easy to get there unnoticed."

Lucy nodded and the all followed Makarov to the infirmary where Jura was lying in bed and writhing in pain. Lucy just stood there for a second and then walked closer to the bed and looked into Jura's eyes.

"I found it."

Lucy then picked up Jura's hand and bit into his wrist. Jura screamed and tried to wrench his hand out of Lucy's mouth but Lucy was way too strong for him. Rihanna, Leif and Zero ran over and held Jura down. After eating some of his blood Lucy started to search around his stomach and found her Demons in him. But before she took the Demons out she took nearly all of his magic energy and that made him fall unconscious. Lucy then took the Demons out and then took his hand out of her mouth and grabbed a cloth and wiped her mouth to get rid of all the blood that had spilled onto her face.

"He is fine now. Nearly all of his Magic Energy is gone so he will be unconscious for a few days but he will wake up."

"Thank you Dara you came even though you knew that you are in danger. I would suggest that you leave now Dara the Magic Council could have sensed you power and be on their way. Good Bye Dara and I will see you soon."

Lucy just shook her head and then started to walked out with Zero, Leif and Rihanna on her heels. When they were out of the arena Lucy turned around and stared at the stadium for a while and then when she saw the Rune knights appeared just in front of her she went to turn around and disappear but Lahar grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her back.

"Don't you dare touch the Queen of the Demons like that!"

"I only wanted to say hello to my good friend Dara."

"Hello Lahar what brings you here?"

"You. Why did you come back?"

"Jura Neekis was dying so came and healed him. You should be grateful for what I did I saved his life and if I didn't do it he would have died."

"Can you please come with us Dara?"

"I cannot I have to be getting back to the Demons."

"Then we will have to force you to come."

"How? When you cannot win against just me and I brought two Demons and my friend Zero."

"Well I have brought help with me too."

"I don't see them anywhere?"

"Are you really going to fight us Dara?"

"I only want to go back home I never said that I want to fight you but you are blocking our way."

"Fine then."

Lahar made Doranbolt, Jura Neekis, Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel and Grey Fullbuster appeared and took towards them. The team from Fairy Tail was looking guilty at what they had to do but they were ordered by Makarov to do it so they must obey.

"Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel and Grey Fullbuster I am surprised that you have come to fight me when you know that you cannot win."

"Master Makarov told us to do this so we must obey. Even if that means fighting you Lucy."

"I have not heard that name in a while but I don't belong to it so stop calling me that. Jura how are you feeling?"

"I am fine Dara, but I cannot believe that I owe my life to a demon like you."

"Like me what do you mean?"

"You are the Demon Queen. Owing your life to some like you, you might as well just kill yourself now! So I will fight and kill you so I don't have something like that on my shoulders."

"Oh well that is bad luck owing your life to a demon so since that is the case then Jura come and fight with me and not against!"

Jura hesitated and then knew what had to be done so he went to go over to her but Lahar put up runes around him so he couldn't move.

Natsu couldn't take waiting around anymore so he charged at Lucy and went to punch her but she jumped back and Leif caught the punch, hit his head and sent him smashing onto the ground. Leif then pulled out a sword and sent it into Natsu's heart and killed him instantly. Everyone was shocked for a second and then Erza and Grey got extremely angry and charged at them like Natsu had just done. Leif blacked Erza's swords while Zero fought with Grey. Rihanna fought with Doranbolt and Lahar and the two Council men were killed by a sword in their hearts.

Next to go was Erza who died like the other three with a sword in her heart. Zero and Grey were still fighting when Lucy just chucked a sword at Grey and it stabbed him in the heart.

"Finally it is over."

They all bowed to Lucy and then disappeared leaving Jura alive to say what happened.

That was the end of the Story of Lucy's revenge on Fairy Tail.

_**Read it? Love it? Review it?**_


End file.
